Bakugou's Special Lessons
by Big J Bonk
Summary: In which Bakugou finally gets a taste of his own medicine. Over and over again. Rated T for Bakugou's mouth. Originally titled Names. (WARNING: This is a karma fic written before Bakugou went through significant character development. If you don't like negative Bakukarma, I would scroll past.)
1. Names

**I'm bored and I have writer's block. Why not write a stupid oneshot for another fandom?**

* * *

Bakugou slammed an angry hand down on his alarm early Monday morning. He hated getting up an hour before he necessarily needed to, but he hated the idea of getting up at the same time as his annoying dormmates even more. He could deal with grogginess and a too-dark room far easier than a bunch of yammering idiots.

Dragging himself into his clothes, Bakugou trudged out of his room to make himself something to eat. Surprisingly and disappointingly, Kirishima was also awake, his hair not even styled up as he ate a bowl of cereal with his milk in a cup to the side, the fucking weirdo.

Unfortunately, the redhead almost immediately noticed Bakugou, flashing a bright grin despite the dead hours of the morning. "Oh! Morning, Bitchface!"

...What the hell?

Bakugou blinked several times, wondering if exhaustion was making him hear things, but Kirishima was clearly struggling not to laugh. He'd definitely heard right. Too tired to argue or even get properly riled up, the blonde growled and threw together his own bowl of cereal and ate it like a normal human being.

By the time Bakugou was ready to leave, most of the others were starting to wake up. Not wanting to deal with them after Kirishima's weird idea of a joke, he escaped the dormitory as quickly as he could.

When he got to Yuuei's main building, he found the doors unlocked. However, the same could not be said of his homeroom. Grumbling to himself, he sat down in the hallway, arms crossed stubbornly and scowl firmly in place. He found that the face was reliable in warding off unwanted conversation.

Twenty minutes later, Iida arrived, early as usual. Bakugou averted his gaze so that the class rep wouldn't give him any shit like he usually did, but his efforts were for naught. Iida made a chopping motion, addressing it to his classmate.

"Good morning to you, F-Bomb. Earlier than usual, I see." Bakugou whipped around, eyes wide.

...What the _hell?_

One by one, the rest of class trickled in, waiting for the homeroom door to open. Ashido, in typical fashion, thought prodding Bakugou would be a good way to pass the time. "How's it goin', ya scowly bastard?" she asked.

That kind of thing was far more typical for her, if a little cruder than usual. But what the hell was it with everyone else giving him weird nicknames?

Midoriya arrived not long before class, Uraraka and Tokoyami on either side of him. When he saw Bakugou, now standing and leaning against the wall, his face lit up, even though his legs were shaking. "H-H-Hey, Assplosion McBoomface."

Bakugou's eye twitched, more from complete bafflement than anger. What the actual _fuck?!_

He didn't know what face he was making, but whatever it was must have been bad, because Midoriya immediately backed out of his space, muttering something unintelligible that was probably an apology. Stupid Deku.

Seemingly encouraged by Midoriya's greeting, the rest of the class figured it would be fun to give it a try themselves.

"Hi Bakagou!" Uraraka chirped.

"Wassup, Fluffball?" asked Kaminari.

"Hey, Temper Tantrum!" greeted Sero.

"How are ya, Toothy Boy?" Ojiro smirked.

Even Mineta couldn't resist the temptation. "How's things, ya fuckin' fire-face?!"

That was the last straw. Bakugou roared, hands steaming and crackling as 1-A developed the common sense to back the hell up. "What the hell is wrong with you assholes?! You've been doing this all goddamn morning, so somebody better speak the fuck up before I start murdering your stupid asses!"

"Please, relax, Kacchan!" Midoriya pleaded, stepping forward with his hands making a calming gesture. "It was just a harmless joke. We didn't actually want to upset you."

"That's not quite right," Yaoyorozu spoke up, stepping forward herself. "You've barely even bothered to remember our names, despite the fact that we've spent almost two terms together. You've just given us all some stupid nickname."

"It's quite hurtful to have someone come up with such silly names for you, non?" Aoyama added.

Bakugou ground his teeth, seething. "So this was just some stupid fucking ploy to get me to remember who you were? I already know who you assholes are. I just don't give a shit about any of you." He pointed to the fire-and-ice user. "Tokidoki."

"Not quite," Todoroki replied.

"Maybe you should make more of an effort to get to know people, Mt. Ragemore," Asui said.

"Stop doing that!" Bakugou snapped.

Someone might have added more, but thankfully, Aizawa chose then to arrive, unlocking the door and allowing the students inside. Bakugou didn't think he'd ever been more relieved to sit at a desk with a teacher in the room.

"Let's jump right into our lesson," Aizawa droned, not wasting any time. As he lifted a piece of chalk to the board, he glanced back, a barely perceptible smirk on his face. "How was your morning by the way, you antisocial, needy little shit?"

Bakugou screamed.

* * *

 **Not much to say. Just a stupid idea that's been in my head for a couple days that I felt like writing. I just hope that everyone was relatively in-character.**

 **Also, is it bad that I DON'T hate Mineta's guts?**


	2. Saggy pants

**Wow, guys. I really wasn't expecting the kind of attention that this got. Thank you! As such, I decided that I wanted to share some other shenanigans and turn this into a multi-chapter story! Chapters will still be pretty short, and I won't have a particular update schedule, but I hope you don't mind! Also, wow, I'm not the only one who's okay with Mineta. (He's better in the manga, though.)**

 **This one was sort of inspired by a vine I saw forever ago. You can probably guess which one.**

* * *

Bakugou walked towards the Yuuei campus, just as agitated as ever. Everyone had agreed to stop giving him stupid nicknames (how did they even get Aizawa in on it?!), but he would still catch a few of his classmates giggling as he walked past. It was infuriating.

The blonde hadn't gotten up as early as usual; obviously, it didn't matter what time he got up at. _Someone_ would be awake enough to bother him. Still, he was out the door before almost anyone could try to annoy him, but of course Kirishima and Kaminari had tagged along and tried to engage him in casual conversation. He wasn't in the mood to indulge them.

"So I leapt into the air with my Dual Blades," Kirishima was saying, animated as usual, "and _bam!_ The Raizex's tail cut! Then I did a really awesome spinning combo and killed it! It was amazing!"

"Don't care," Bakugou grumbled.

"You don't care about anything, dude," Kaminari commented. Bakugou glared at him.

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp tugging sensation from behind, and he would completely deny the rather unmanly yelp that followed. He whipped around, trying to find his supposed attacker, but no one was there. Both of his so-called friends had been in front of him.

Kirishima made an odd noise as he struggled not to laugh. "What was that all about?"

Bakugou glanced down, and saw that his pants had somehow miraculously found themselves perfectly secure on his hips, not sagging at all like he preferred. Growling, he shoved them back down and snarled, "Some asshole pulled my pants up!"

Kaminari was less successful than Kirishima in hiding his laughter. "Oh my God, Bakugou got reverse-pantsed!"

"Shut up!" Bakugou demanded, palms crackling. "I bet you fuckers had something to do with this!"

"We've been in front of you this whole time, man," Kirishima pointed out, his palms, raised in surrender, offset by his amused grin. "Besides, neither of us have a telekinetic quirk or anything. And even if we did, we're not stupid enough to try it."

"Somehow I doubt that," Bakugou grumbled.

"Well, why don't we go on ahead," Kaminari ventured, "while you look for the ghost that made you wear your pants like a normal person?" Bakugou grabbed at him, but the two morons were already running away. Fucking idiots.

Not two minutes later, it happened again. Bakugou's pants hiked themselves up of their own accord, eliciting another rather unbecoming shriek. And it happened yet again, when Bakugou was just outside of his homeroom class. The few students inside snickered at the sight of the usually surly teen straightening and pulling a face as his pants were yanked up by invisible hands. How fucking embarrassing!

Honestly, Bakugou was expecting it when it happened once more a few hours later during a class with Midnight. As he stood up to present yet another name to the teacher- hopefully Master of Death Explosions was satisfactory enough- he kicked out, not quite sure what he would accomplish but hoping that something gave. Of course, he hit nothing.

"While I'm glad that you're showing such _excitement_ in my class," Midnight said, "now is not at all the time to be dancing, Bakugou."

He comment got a few laughs from the class, but Bakugou wasn't paying them any attention. He had already noticed that, during the incident, there had been only one pencil that hadn't been moving.

He had a theory to prove.

When school was over, Bakugou made sure to take his time in the hallways, letting everyone else go on ahead of him. He acted as though everything was normal, his pants sagging tantalizingly just above his knees. If he was right, and he knew he was, then his ambusher would be striking any second.

Sure enough, he could hear footsteps approaching him from behind, quiet but quickly gaining. As far as he knew, ghosts didn't have footsteps. He grinned devilishly.

When the source of the footsteps was mere feet behind him, he turned around, letting loose a quick explosion, large but designed to push rather than burn. "Gotcha!"

Whatever he hit squealed, the sound followed by the gentle _thud_ of something hitting the ground. "Owww..." moaned a definitely feminine voice.

"You..." Bakugou growled, hands already firing off miniature explosions. "You're that invisible bitch! You're the one who keeps fucking pulling my pants up!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Hagakure pleaded in a rush, supposedly hurrying to her feet.

"I'll be sure to kill you nice and slow," Bakugou drawled with a hysterical grin, approaching where he knew the girl to be. However, he knew she was out of reach when he heard her feet quietly pattering away. Roaring, he ran after her. "Get back here, you fucking bitch!"

What the hell did this class have against him?!

* * *

 **Because the invisible girl really needs some more love.**

 **I wonder if anyone can figure out what game Kirishima was playing (probably)? If you can tell me what the game was, the American name of the monster, AND the fighting style Kirishima used, then I will give you a hero name. (If you want, you can give me a quirk to work with. :D) Good luck!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next time Bakugou gets taught a lesson!**


	3. Burnt Paper

Bakugou was having a bad day.

First, they'd all gotten nagged at by Iida for staying up too late. Then they were all given detention by Aizawa for not making it to class on time. And finally, Midoriya had the goddamn nerve to be the only one who even did their last homework assignment.

"Really?" he asked, head tilted oh-so patronizingly. "But everyone was staying up late, so I thought that we were all working on it together?"

Bakugou slammed a palm down on his own desk. "Don't think that you're better than the rest of us just because you wrote on a stupid fucking piece of paper, Deku!"

"Th-That's not what I'm saying at all, Kacchan!" Midoriya backpedaled, hands waving. "I really was surprised that everyone else didn't finish it, so..." He paused. "Don't tell me. You didn't do it either, Kacchan?"

Bakugou liked to think he had gotten better at keeping his temper in check. He really did. But when it came to asswipes like Deku, who just knew exactly how to mash every goddamn button at once, well, keeping calm was borderline impossible.

With an ugly sneer, Bakugou stormed up to Midoriya's desk, snatching the homework out of his hands. As the freckled boy blubbered and tried to get the paper back, Bakugou incinerated it between his palms. "This is what I think about your fucking homework, bastard!"

"Kacchan," Midoriya balked. "I can't believe you just did that...!"

"Wow, not cool, man," Kaminari muttered.

Aizawa sighed. "Bakugou, you'll be seeing me after class tomorrow as well, it seems. Midoriya, you'll be given time to redo the assignment."

Bakugou threw himself back into his seat, growling and crossing his arms, his shoulders nearly to his ears. Idiot deserved it.

Still, as he waited out his detention the following day, he couldn't help but acknowledge that what he'd done was a very childish thing to do. I mean, someone else in the class finished an assignment he didn't, so he burned his homework? He hadn't done that in years! Even for him, that was low, and he knew it. The thought just pissed him off.

When he was finally allowed to leave, Aizawa made sure he had a stack of work that was guaranteed to take up his entire weekend. Well, fuck that. He could do his homework. He could do it, and get a perfect score. He'd show his class, he'd show fucking Deku that he wasn't better than everyone else just because of one stupid take-home quiz.

In fact, he was going to finish his weekend homework in one day, in one goddamn sitting!

And he did. He practically disintegrated four pencils in the process, but in one relatively sleepless night, Bakugou filled out every sheet, every packet, and every essay. He double-checked and triple-checked his answers just to make sure they were perfect, and of course they were. That would show them.

For the rest of the school week, Bakugou was as smug as ever, kicking back in his chair with his feet resting on his desk. He didn't need to turn in his extra work until Monday, so he was in a rather pleasant mood. Or, at least, as pleasant a mood as he could be in while trapped in a small space with twenty morons talking his ears off.

And his good mood lasted throughout the entire weekend. He was feeling so pleased, in fact, that he agreed to hang out with his little band of idiots and inferiors. He had a horrible time, as expected with company like Ashido and Sero, but it still wasn't enough to dampen his smug happiness.

That changed on Monday.

Class started as normal, with everyone handing in their weekend homework; this time, everybody actually managed to do it, which the homeroom teacher was pleased about. At least everyone thought he was pleased. It was hard to tell with him. Then, it was time for Bakugou's detention homework.

"Bakugou, please pass up your extra homework," Aizawa drawled.

Smirking, Bakugou reached an arm into his backpack. The smirk soon became a frown. Then both arms were in the backpack. He turned it upside down. His eyes widened when he saw what fluttered out.

All of his assignments floated out of the backpack, but they were badly burned, a shriveled, ugly brown. Many had curled and blackened edges, which crumbled in Bakugou's grip. Some pages were missing entirely, though the ash lining his backpack offered a few clues.

Everyone in the class had turned to stare with numb surprise. Bakugou gasped and sputtered. "I- But- The fuck- _How?!_ "

Aizawa let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose for nearly a minute before speaking. "If this is really too much for you to handle, Bakugou, then maybe you should start spending your lunches with me until you're ready to properly tackle these assignments."

"Everyone knows that not every problem can be solved by exploding it!" Mineta cackled. Pretty soon, the rest of the class was laughing, leaving Bakugou a red, flustered, and utterly confused mess.

Todoroki smiled quietly to himself.

* * *

 **I don't have much to say, except that I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Desks

**I am SO sorry for taking so long to update! I've had a crazy and hectic few months, meaning that on the occasions I had time to write, I just really didn't feel like it. I won't promise quicker updates at the moment, but I'll try.**

 **Also, another apology to the two who got the game right. The answers were Monster Hunter X/XX/Generations, Astalos, and Aerial Dual Blades. Our FF winner is TenableAcorn712, who I've given the names Oakman and Stonewall. Our AO3 winner is Mazusa, who I've called Mazusui. Sorry about the cruddy names, apparently I'm not too good at giving them. XD**

 **Also, to clear up some confusion with the end of the last chapter, Aizawa didn't know that Bakugou's homework was sabotaged. Considering what he did not long before, Aizawa thought he lost his temper and ruined the assignment himself.**

* * *

Things were way too normal today.

The past couple of weeks had been nothing but pranks, insults, and annoyances, so the fact that today yielded practically none of those things put Bakugou uncomfortably on-edge. He was just waiting for someone to point out some nonexistent flaw, or do his hair up in his sleep, or something equally petty and ridiculous. But he wouldn't let anyone get the jump on him. Not again.

Which was why he decided to eat in an empty classroom instead of with the rest of those losers. And it was going great.

When he returned, he found Kirishima with an elbow propped on the blonde's desk, casually talking to Sero about some dumb thing or another. Bakugou grit his teeth.

"Get off my desk, Shitty Hair," he demanded, too used to such invasions from the redhead to be truly angry.

"Sorry, sorry," Kirishima said with a laugh, but he removed his arm and continued talking like he hadn't just been interrupted. Asshole. With a half-annoyed grunt, Bakugou sat down and waited for their next teacher to come in.

He was expecting something to go wrong at any moment.

The next morning, Bakugou woke up, and his hair wasn't in embarrassing pigtails. He had nothing drawn on his face. All of his work was safe in his bag, unaltered. At least no one had come in to mess with him in his sleep.

Nothing happened on the way to school, either. No one called out to him with some weird nickname, or messed with his hair in passing. It was just a normal walk. Homeroom and its following classes were equally uneventful. And yet, Bakugou could feel his apprehension rising. Something was going to happen, he knew it.

As he came back from lunch, he found Kaminari talking to that guy from 1-B, Tetsutetsu. They did that sometimes. But this time, the eyelashed idiot had both arms crossed on the back of Bakugou's chair.

"Get off of my fucking seat and go to your owm damn room, Metal Idiot!" Bakugou shouted. Tetsutetsu gave him a withering look, but finished his thought with Kaminari and got up, shooting one last glare at Bakugou as he left.

The blonde in question didn't care. With a huff, he sat down with more force than necessary, kicking his feet up on his desk. He just wanted the day to be over.

The following day, after lunch, Bakugou found Ashido in his seat and quickly kicked her out. But the day after that, on Friday, she had her legs up on his desk.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, his voice rising in pitch at the sheer audacity.

Ashido blinked at him innocently. "Just sittin' down," she said. And she was. She was in the seat to the left of Bakugou's, turned sideways so that her feet could reach Bakugou's desk. Obviously, she knew exactly what she was doing.

" _Get the fuck off!_ " The pink girl scrambled back to her own desk, giving the furious blonde a wide berth. Bakugou threw himself into his seat and kicked his own feet up, glaring at Ashido and anyone who dared to glance at him funny.

To Bakugou's astonishment, the next day had Jirou with her feet on his desk. Being even less tolerated than her pink friend, she was chased away with more fervor. That astonishment became horror on Monday when he found Asui as the culprit, and seething resignation on Tuesday when both Mineta and Kouda, of all people, were using his desk as a footrest.

Bakugou spat and cursed, but when Mineta adamantly refused to leave, giving Kouda the second-hand confidence to also remain, he stole Uraraka's seat before she could protest, kicking back and resting his feet on top.

"Bakugou!" Iida immediately reprimanded him. "I have said it before, and I will tell you again that it is against the rules to disrespect school property or your fellow students in such a manner!"

As he continued to gesture and scold, Bakugou threw disbelieving hands in the thieving pair's direction, eyes wide with incredulity. When Iida made no motion to pester them after several minutes, Bakugou threw his hands up in defeat, sinking lower into his new seat and tuning the class rep out.

The following morning, as he got ready for his day, Bakugou tried to ignore the fact that he didn't see almost anyone, beyond the usual late-risers and last-minute stragglers. He quietly hoped that everyone just hadn't woken up yet, but he already knew that hope to be in vain. Still, he went about his morning like any other.

Half an hour later, he screamed when he found no less than half of his class circled around his desk, so many legs resting on it that some people weren't able to touch the desk at all. Even Iida himself had his feet on top of the pile.

Bakugou couldn't even form words after that. His mouth opened and closed, a deep flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. Nobody got up; they didn't even look at him. They talked amongst each other as if they hadn't taken over their classmate's desk, chattering away like they did every morning.

Minutes later, Aizawa came in. Bakugou was never happier to see a teacher. In seconds, he would finally be able to reclaim his desk.

"Sit down, Bakugou," Aizawa chided. The blonde gaped in disbelief, too stunned to do anything beyond silently taking Hagakure's seat. "At your own desk, stop wasting my time." Bakugou froze, then dumbly sat before the tangle of legs obscuring his vision, utterly shocked.

"Now, we have some announcements," Aizawa said. "Due to a visit from the pro hero Porcupo, your general studies classes will end a half hour early. And if you haven't gotten a flu vaccination, it's recommended that you take time from your lunch break to do so..."

As the teacher droned through his announcements, Bakugou screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS CLASS?!"

* * *

 **Mineta-1, Bakugou-0.**

 **I swear that the universe has it out for this boy. I love him, I really do, but it's so much fun to give him shit.**

 **Porcupo is entirely made up. I just needed a guest hero that isn't staff or someone that is present in over 80 percent of the scenes. (Looking at you, Fatgum and Torino.)**

 **Again, sorry for the lateness, but I hope you enjoyed anyway!**


End file.
